CHB's Got Talent!
by Spirit of Flight
Summary: ***ON HIATUS***Aphrodite's been plotting with the Last Olympian; but plotting what? Read as all your favorite characters sing their hearts out in...CHB's Got Talent! Pairings are: Percy/Annabeth. Travis/Katie. Hazel/Frank. Piper/Jason. Leo/Reyna. Slight Thalico. Slight Connor/Lou. T for teenagers and minor/major swearing. Set after the Heroes of Olympus Series.
1. Prologue: Part 1

_**This story is inspired by another story by the name of Sing It One More Time! by Miss Pavalova.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the _Percy Jackson and the Olympians _or its characters. Neither do I won the _Heroes of Olympus _and its characters. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned. **

**Prologue: Part 1**

**Third Person POV: **

The love goddess, Aphrodite, sat on her throne in the throne room with such a serious expression that it could have rivaled Athena's. Her eyes bore into the laptop's screen and it looked like she was on the verge of ripping off her mop of long, luminous brown hair. At a closer look at the pink laptop, you would've wanted to rip out your hair too; if you were a love goddess, of course.

The screen was divided into little window-like boxes, each box with two people – or a couple – in it. The first box showed a blonde girl with startling gray eyes that looked like a raging thunderstorm, the way they glared at the green-eyed boy with loathe and confusion. She kept shouting at the lean and tanned boy, who tried to explain the situation to the girl, but she kept cutting him off.

"Listen, Annabeth. Please. It's not wha -" He started.

"It's _not_ what it looks like? Oh, it's not what it looks like! It isn't like I didn't see you sucking the face off that – that _bitch_?" she shouted angrily at him, using a lot of hand gestures while she shouted. She pointed at a pretty girl who stood in the side-lines with truck-loads of makeup on her face. Pancake Face simply smirked, unfazed.

"Oh, suck it up, Annabeth, dear. Percy, here, doesn't want such a _wretch_ like _you_," she jeered. Annabeth growled, her hand going dangerously close to her dagger.

"Don't call her that, Drew! Annabeth, please, just li -" he tried, but Annabeth shook her head firmly, her eyes shining with tears that threatened to spill.

"No, not one word. I've heard _enough_ of your crap. We're over!" she ran away towards her cabin before she started bawling her eyes out in front of her ex. Percy watched, helpless, as she ran. When she was out of sight, however, he turned angrily towards the girl, Drew, his eyes fierce and angry like a hurricane, and started shouting at the girl. The girl flinched numerous times but covered it up by studying her nails without a care in the world.

Aphrodite let out a strangled cry and buried her face into a soft, little pillow she always kept by her throne. A little girl, who tended to the hearth in the middle of the humongous throne room, watched Aphrodite, clearly amused, before sighing and walking up to the 15-feet tall goddess. She tapped her knee and Aphrodite, who was trying her best to chock back a sob, looked up. She saw who it was and shrunk to human-size along with her throne.

"Hestia! What can I do for you? Finally decided that being a maiden is stupid?" Aphrodite smiled. Hestia rolled her and laughed.

"No, of course not! I was just curious and wanted to know why you were so frustrated," she explained and sneaked a glance at the laptop. It, however, did not go unnoticed by Aphrodite.

"Oh! Here, take a look! _Then_ you would understand my frustration."

Hestia's glowing orbs skimmed through the boxes until it rested on the second box. It showed a young, creole-skinned girl necking with a big, buff guy with a military buzz-cut while a boy who looked like a little Mexican-elf glared at them with clenched fists. Hestia recognized them as the Heroes of Olympus; Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang and Leo Valdez.

She moved on to the third box, where the situation seemed similar to the one in the second box; a love triangle Aphrodite had called it. A lean, muscular blonde boy was in a heated make-out session with a girl with choppy, un-even hair. Hestia knew them, as well; Jason Grace and Piper McLean. The other girl, who seemed to be in a jealous rage, she did not recognize.

"Who's that?" Hestia asked, pointing to the girl with shiny, black hair.

"Oh, that's Reyna, praetor of Camp Jupiter." Hestia nodded and let her eyes go to the fourth and last box.

A boy with curly brown hair was arguing with a girl with honey-blonde hair. Hestia guessed that the boy was a son of Hermes, for he had the Hermes traits; curly brown hair, upturned nose and mischievous smiles. The girl, she guessed was a daughter of Demeter, for she had often heard Demeter complain to Hermes about the "notorious" pranks that his sons would commit.

"Travis Stoll, you _better_ take those vermin mice _away_ from my strawberry fields before I turn you into one, then roast you and then feed you to Peleus!" the enraged daughter of Demeter screeched at Travis.

"Chillax, Katie-Kat. Geez, talk about can't take a joke," he said dismissively. Katie growled then lunged at Travis, tackling him to the ground. She sent punch after punch into his face and arm and stomach, while he cried out in pain.

"Don't – Ever – Call – Me – Katie – Kat – Again!" she grunted in between punches. She would've done more damage if another boy hadn't come slung her over his shoulder. He carried her to her vine-infested cabin and gave her to her siblings, all the while she hammered her fists on his back. He walked back over to his, she assumed, twin and held his hand out. Travis took it gratefully and stood up. They both grimaced but then they whipped out ambrosia from their pockets and took a bite, their bruises healing almost immediately.

"You've got it hard, brother," one commented.

"Love hurts, brother, love hurts."

**A/N: So watcha think? Good, bad? Worthy enough to die in a ditch or worthy enough to be an immortal? Anyway, Prologue: Part 2 might either be posted tomorrow or today, so keep an eye out. And yes, I know the chapter's short, but prologues are suppose to be short, right? And don't forget to review!**

**Thanks for R&R!**


	2. Prologue: Part 2

_**This story is inspired by another story by the name of Sing It One More Time! by Miss Pavalova.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the _ Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series_ or its characters. Neither do I won the _Heroes of Olympus_ _Series_ or its characters. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned.**

**Prologue: Part 2**

**Third Person POV:**

Aphrodite sighed. "I know, Travis, I know. Love hurts indeed."

"I assume that you're going to do something to fix this?" Hestia smiled.

"Honestly, Hestia? I don't know. All my hard work on Percabeth, gone down the drain. And I just want to go down there and slap some sense into Travis who doesn't have the stupid balls to ask Katie out! And I'm afraid that there's something blossoming between Connor and Katie even if they don't know it. And don't get me started on Leo and Reyna! I'm trying to get them together but all they do is get stuck in a stupid love triangle! Argh! Talk about pressure!" she vented out.

"Relax, Aphrodite. Calm your nerves, take a deep breath and clear your mind." Hestia instructed rubbing soothing circles on her back. Aphrodite did as told.

"Good. Now think. What do teenagers do these days?" she asked her.

"Uh, I don't know. Play on game consoles, go on FaceBook, get drunk, party all night, do dru -" Aphrodite listed.

"Teenagers usually throw wild parties, right?" Aphrodite nodded. "And wild parties usually have what?"

"Snacks, alcohol, flashing lights, music."

"And what types of music do they have?"

"Pop, country, love," Aphrodite gasped, "That's it, music! Love! Serenades! Eep! Thank you so, so, so much! Aaah!" she screamed while Hestia laughed.

"Hestia, you are a genius! Why didn't I think of that before? Anyway, I'll need help to carry out this project. Hestia, will you help me?" she asked the eight year old.

"Sure," she agreed. Aphrodite made a bean bag appear out of seemingly thin air and made Hestia sit, then she stared at her expectantly. "What?" Hestia asked. Aphrodite rolled her eyes.

"Any ideas?"

"Oh, um let's see …" And so the two goddesses planned and exchanged ideas and scribbled in colorful notebooks and clipboards.

_~At Camp Half-Blood the Next Week~_

It was Valentine's Day in Camp Half-Blood or the whole world, for that matter. Boyfriends were running around the place, cabin from cabin. They would go to the Demeter cabin for flowers, then stop at the Aphrodite for perfume or makeup and they would go to the forge where Hephaestus' kids were busy forging jewelry and little trinkets. It truly was utter chaos.

Percy would've also been one of those guys, if he and Annabeth were still together, that is. Now that he didn't have somebody to be his Valentine, Aphrodite's daughters would stalk him and take pictures of him when he went on a swim. One time, Drew and her circus freaks, as Percy liked to call them due to their excessive makeup, broke into his cabin and leaked pictures of him in only his boxers with drool creeping out the corner of his mouth.

He passed all the cabins as he made his way to the dining pavilion. They were all decorated in little pink streamers and hearts, even the Hades was decorated … sort of. The girls from the Aphrodite cabin had put up streamers and hearts too, but Nico had ripped them all off. They tried five times but each time was unsuccessful. Finally they decided to use pink paint; they painted a heart on the door but it was all blotchy, like if the painter was balancing tip-toe on a big beach ball. Nico tried painting it back to its former obsidian black but the paint was cursed to never come off for the whole day.

Percy passed the Athena cabin and he stood there, paralyzed, in mid-step. The girl he was watching also stood paralyzed, until she glared at him and stomped off to the pavilion. He groaned internally; Jason and the others had told him to stop moping around like big wuss and move on. But, he just couldn't. He was determined to win her back, to capture those soft lips again, to have his arms around her waist, to see her sm – And there he goes again.

He sighed and trudged to the pavilion. He ate his usual Cheerios with milk, French toast, blueberry muffin and bacon. Campers were finishing their breakfast and were about to leave when thirteen shimmering forms appeared near where Dionysus and his children were sitting. They were all different colors; one was an electrifying blue that smelled suspiciously of ozone, another was sea-green that had the smell of the salty sea, and so goes the colors, blood-red, a shining silver the color of the moon, a bright gold and – you get my drift.

The shimmering forms flickered once and the Olympians, including Hades and Hestia, stood before them. They quickly got on their knees and bowed.

"Rise, children," boomed Zeus and thunder clapped. Poseidon and Hades rolled their eyes, and the children of the Big Three could imagine what they were thinking, _God of Drama_. He nodded towards the other gods that stood behind him and they all went to their tables. And, soon, the pavilion was filled with laughter and chatter. Everybody was hugging and exchanging stories and talking over each other to get their dad's/mom's attention.

Poseidon walked towards his table and hugged Percy.

"Percy! How are things going, my boy?" he asked, clapping his son on the back. Percy smiled.

"Okay, I guess."

"And what about that daughter of _Athena_?" he choked on 'Athena', he said that he was fine with Annabeth, as long as his son was happy. Percy's smile turned upside down. Poseidon noticed and asked, "What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

Percy shook his head. "Nah, it's okay. It's just that Annabeth broke up with me," he grumbled.

"_What!_" Poseidon nearly shouted, which earned a few looks from people nearby, "I'm going to have a serious talk with Athena later."

Percy shrugged but then smiled and talked about how his mom was going and soon they were both laughing too.

The other children of the Big Three, however, were not having that great of a time with their immortal parents. Thalia and Jason sat at their table. They sat as far away from their father, and his wife, as possible. Hera was in her Roman form because she liked Jason, who was a Roman, better than his sister, Thalia, who was a Greek. They exchanged greetings and that was it, no hugging, no laughing, no talking, only a thick, awkward silence.

Nico and his Roman sister, Hazel, weren't faring any better, either. Hades was also in his Roman, for he favored his "precious, little, innocent daughter" more. Pluto kept twitching and scratching, which just made it all the more awkward.

"Argh! I hate this abominable Greek pit!," he growled, "Grrrr!" Then he sighed and switched back to his Greek form. "Aah! Much better!" he sighed. His two children stared at each other and then turned to stare at him.

The atmosphere was still filled with excited chatter and lots of laughter – well except for the Hades and Zeus table, which was just pure awkwardness – when Aphrodite strutted up to where Chiron sat. She whispered something in his ear excitedly while Chiron nodded his head vigorously. He stood up and stamped his hoof, drawing everyone's attention.

"Lady Aphrodite has an announcement to make," he announced.

"Okay, today is a _very_ special day! Not _only_ is it Valentine's Day but today is also the very first," she paused for a dramatic effect, "_Camp Half-Blood's Got Talent_!" she shrieked while confetti showered everybody.

"Wait. Did you just say Camp Half-Blood's _Got Talent_? As in, _America's Got Talent_?" Connor asked.

She nodded. "Eep! Isn't this so exciting? Anyway, the judges, who are your parents, will change everyday, and the rules are simple. You can only sing and dance to enter, no Apollo campers can enter, sorry! And every week will be a new round. This week's round will be for Duets, in honor of Valentine's Day."

"What will we get outta this?" asked an Ares camper. Aphrodite smirked.

"You'll get a prize, of course. The cabin, or cabins, that wins will get six months of no chores," everybody murmured, suddenly warming up to the idea, "_But_ that's not all. Say, if the cabin that wins is the Athena cabin, they'll get a library with unlimited books added on to their cabin."

Now people were really loving this idea.

"Great! Today's judges will be Demeter, Artemis and Apollo! When you're ready to perform, get a bull horn and announce it, but if you don't have one, just tell me, 'kay?"

**A/N: Yay! I updated! Anyway, I need to ask you guys a question. Where the fudge is the line-break in OpenOffice? Don't forget to review!**

**Thanks for R&R!**


	3. Chapter 1

_**This story is inspired by another story by the name of Sing It One More Time! by Miss Pavalova.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the _Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series_ or its characters. Neither do I own the _Heroes of Olympus Series_ or its characters. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned.**

**Chapter 1**

**Percy's POV:**

After breakfast and Aphrodite's announcement, the other children of the Big Three met up with me at my cabin. You see, since there were so few of us, Aphrodite put is in one "cabin", and right now we are going to discuss what song we are going to sing and _who_ was going to sing it.

"So ..." I started.

"So ..." they repeated.

"A duet, huh?" Thalia confirmed.

"Yup."

"What song are we going to sing?" asked Jason. We just stared at him. Hazel raised her hand, slowly. We nodded for her to continue.

"I was on YouTube one day and I clicked this video by mistake and I saw this duet that was good," she told us, "Maybe we should check it out." I nodded and got my sea-green laptop. Everybody has a laptop in Camp now; the laptops were special. They were indestructible, never ran out of energy and the signal was hidden from monsters. I started it and searched up YouTube.

"What's the name of the video?" I asked.

"Search 'It girl cover by Jason Chen'." I typed it into the search bar and clicked on the first video.

_~After the Video~_

The song was good, I guess. But now we come to the real problem. _Who_ was going to sing it?

"So. Who's singing it?" Nico asked, "Not me; that's for sure."

"I think the song really suits Percy and Annabeth's situation when Percy was missing from Camp Half-Blood," said Hazel and Jason and Thalia nodded.

"But Annabeth and I are over."

"It's a duet, not a marriage proposal," retorted Thalia.

After arguing for almost an hour, I finally surrendered.

"Fine! I'll do it! Geez, talk about pushy," I sighed.

**Annabeth's POV:**

I was in my cabin playing a hidden object game on my laptop when a knock from the door sounded. I jumped over the bodies of my siblings all sprawled on the floor, trying to figure out which song they were doing. I opened the door and my heart crawled into my throat.

There Percy stood.

He looked the same as usual; tousled raven-black hair, deep sea-green eyes, soft kissa – Focus, Annabeth!

"What do you want?" I snapped at him. As you can see, I'm still quite angry at him.

"Annabeth, listen. I know we haven't been on good terms lately, but I didn't cheat on you, willingly anyway, I swear," he said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"What do you mean '_willingly_'?" I asked, cutting him off before he could continue.

"Drew. She charm-spoke me. I – I couldn't fight it. I'm sorry, Annabeth. Will you forgive me?" he asked. He sounded really sincere and apologetic and after he gave me that lopsided grin, I caved in.

"Yes, you're forgiven," I sighed, "_But_ I don't think I'm ready to get back together with you yet, Percy."

"Oh," he looked crest-fallen, "I understand. But I'll be there when you're ready." I smiled and went up on my tip-toes to kiss him on the cheek, but he put his hand on the back of my neck and the other around my waist and pulled me into a passionate kiss.

"Get a room!" Malcolm, my brother, yelled. Percy and I blushed and we pulled out. I turned around too see my siblings gagging. Percy cleared his throat.

"Right, um. Anyway, my cabin wants to know if you'd be willing to do a duet with us?" he asked.

"You guys hear that? Percy wants to do a duet!" I called to my siblings.

"Tell him okay!"

_~At the Amphitheater~_

**Third Person POV:**

Campers and gods piled into the Amphitheater; everybody was talking excitedly.

"Who do you think is going to sing?"

"Aah! I can't wait! I heard it was going to be Percy and some other girl!"

Suddenly, the Amphitheater went dead silent. Everybody's eyes were focused on the stage that Hephaestus and his children made; a thin layer of fog was swirling around the stage, all the lights were closed. Then, the spotlight shined on the left side of the stage, where a mysterious figure appeared in a trench-coat and a fedora. Then the music started, next the whistling. The figure ran to a wall and pressed itself on it, spreading out its arms as well. Then it whipped out a mic and bent its knees.I

_**?:**__ I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks_

_Just tryna find ya_

The voice was that of a female's and it was melodic and sweet.

_I've been like a manic, insomniac_

_5 steps behind ya_

The campers found themselves swaying to the music, even the gods did too.

_Tell them other boys, they can hit the exit_

_Check please_

Then the figure took off its fedora and the spotlight shined brighter. Everybody gasped; they never thought they'd hear _Annabeth _sing _and_ sound good. She smirked and continued.

_Cause I finally found the boy of my dreams_

_Much more than a Grammy award_

_That's how much you mean to me_

That's when multiple spotlights turned and more figures in trench-coats and fedoras appeared, posing on the walls. The figure on the right side of the stage whipped out his own mic.

_**?: **You could be my it girl_

_You're my greatest gift, girl_

This voice also sounded good, like Apollo-offspring good.

_Lovin' you can be a crime_

_Crazy how we fit girl_

The figure sauntered over to Annabeth, who was still pressed against the wall and caressed her cheek.

_This is it girl_

_Give me 25 to life_

Then Annabeth ripped the figure's fedora off and once again the audience was awestruck.

_I just wanna rock all night long_

_And put you in the middle of my spotlight_

_Percy_ flashed the girls a seductive smirk and you could have sworn the girls all had a heart attack; well, except for Artemis of course.

_You could be my it girl_

_You're my biggest hit girl_

All the figures removed their fedoras and there stood the children of the Big Three. The Aphrodite girls squealed when they saw the look Nico had on (they always thought he was sexy …); he probably had on the sexiest smirk known to the universe and Hazel had on eye liner that made her look like an innocent doll. Thalia had on black, leather finger-less gloves with black, knee-high leather boots, eye liner and mascara that made her blue eyes pop. Jason just looked like … Jason.

_**All: **Let me play it loud_

_Let me play it loud like, oh oh oh oh_

_Let me play it loud_

_Let me play it loud like, oh oh oh oh_

_Let me play it loud_

They're dancing wasn't very bad either.

_**Jason: **You can't help but turn them heads_

_Knockin' them dead_

He grinned at Piper, who in response, blushed.

_Dropping like flies around you_

_If I get your body close, not letting go_

_Hoping you're about to_

Reyna glowered at him, but he didn't notice. _Why couldn't he sing about me like that?_

_**Nico: **Tell them other guys they can lose your number_

_You're done!_

Cue ear-piercing squeals, courtesy of the Aphrodite cabin.

_**Percy:**_ _They don't get another shot cause you're love drunk_

_Like a TV show playing reruns_

_Every chance I get_

_I'mma turn you on_

Athena glared at him, knowing the true meaning behind Jason Derulo's words.

_**Hazel:**_ _You could be my it boy_

_You're the greatest gift_

Hazel sounded amazing; her voice sounded exactly like Megan Nichole's. Her eyes were trained on Frank's and she blew him a kiss.

"Aww! Frazel is _so_ cute and totes adorable!" cooed the girls.

_Lovin' you can be a crime_

_Crazy how we fit boy_

_This is it _

Pluto glared at the son of Mars and he flinched. Pluto's black eyes bore into his and it told him everything; _You better not be __brainwashing my sweet innocent daughter or I'll sew you into my boxers when you die!_

_**Thalia:**_ _Give me 25 to life_

_I just wanna rock all night long_

Thalia sounded … good, which was kinda surprising considering she's a punk/goth/rock kinda girl.

_And put you in the middle of my spotlight_

_You could be my it boy_

_You're my biggest hit boy_

Artemis shot her a disapproving look and Thalia shot her an apologetic one.

_**All:**_ _Let me play it loud_

_Let me play it loud like, oh oh oh oh_

_Let me play it loud_

_Let me play it loud like, oh oh oh oh_

_Let me play it loud_

_**Percy and Annabeth:** Can't seem to stop you from running, running_

_Through my, through my mind, mind_

_**All:** Just keep it coming, coming_

_Til I make you mine, mine_

_You've got that something, something_

_I wanna be with girl_

_(I wanna be with boy)_

_You're my greatest hit girl_

_(You're my greatest hit boy)_

_Just say this is it girl_

_Hey baby_

_Don't you know you're my it girl_

_**Hazel and Nico:**_ _You could be my it boy_

_You're the greatest gift_

_Lovin' you can be a crime_

_It's crazy how we fit girl_

_This is it _

_**Jason and Thalia:**_ _'Cause you're my it girl_

_I just wanna rock all night long_

_And put you in the middle of my spotlight_

_You could be my it boy_

_(You could be my it girl)_

_You're my biggest hit girl_

Some people thought that it was pretty weird that siblings were singing it together, but they brushed it off because they knew they were singing it to their boyfriend/girlfriend, so they continued dancing and rocking out.

_**Percy and Annabeth:**_ _'Cause you're my it girl_

_I just wanna rock all night long_

_And put you in the middle of my spotlight_

_You could be my it boy_

_(You could be my it girl)_

_You're my biggest hit girl_

The music stopped and the figures froze; Percy stood frozen with Annabeth held tightly to him and the other children of the Big Three froze, surrounding them.

"Wasn't that amazing?" Aphrodite yelled from the stands earning cheers and a round of applause from the audience. "Now, _we_ all know what we think about that performance, but what do the _judges_ think?" she asked, looking expectantly at the three gods.

Demeter cleared her throat, "The performance was great! Everything was great, the singing, the dancing, everything; except for di Angelo, of course," she smirked at him. Nico did the real mature thing; stick his tongue out. "I give the performance an eight out of ten."

"Artemis?"

"What can I say? The performance was okay though you _could_ have done better. I give it a seven," Artemis judged.

"Your turn, Apollo."

"I don't really have anything to say, well other than: I never knew children of the Big Three could sing so well. Anyway I give you guys a fat … nine!" The performers breathed out a sigh of relief, thinking he would say 'a fat zero'.

Aphrodite nodded, satisfied that they didn't get less than a half. "Impressive! Now give 'em another round of applause," cheers and a loud applause erupted from the audience, "and remember, if you want to perform, you know who to call!"

**A/N: Six pages! Six pages! Six pages is how long this chapter is! Isn't it unbelievable? Anyway, don't forget to review!**

**Songs used:**

It girl – original version by Jason Derulo

It girl – cover by Jason Chen ft. Megan Nicole. **Note: **This is the one used in this chapter.

_**N.B. I do not own any of the songs mentioned. All rights reserved for the artists themselves and their record producers.**_

**Thanks for R&R!**


	4. Chapter 2

_**This story is inspired by another story by the name of Sing It One More Time! by Miss Pavalova.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the _Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series_ or its characters. Neither do I own the _Heroes of Olympus Series_ or its characters. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned.**

**Chapter 2**

**Third Person POV:**

"I'm _so_ bored!" an olive-skinned girl in a silver parka and green baseball hat, stated a little too dramatically. The other occupants of the room nodded in agreement.

"I wonder what they're doing back at Camp," a beautiful girl with long,wavy brown hair and sparkling blue eyes, mused.

"Want to find out?" a voice that sounded like twinkling bells asked. Four heads turned towards the voice.

"_Mom_?" the pretty girl asked. The woman laughed.

"Yes, Silena, dear."

"Not to be rude, but what are you doing here?" Silena asked.

"I'm here to take you to Camp, silly," Aphrodite replied.

"But we're ghosts, taking us out of father's realm without his permission will make him furious," the girl in the parka pointed out, "Wait, now that I think about it, how are _you_ even here?"

"Oh, Bianca, dear, you were so young but I guess the Fates had other plans," the goddess sighed, "Anyway, I got your father's permission and he said that he will allow you to rise from the dead as long as you swear on the Styx that you _will not_ wreck havoc and do evil on Earth," she explained.

"How long will we be alive?" a handsome boy with blonde hair and a scar asked.

"Until the competition is over, Luke."

"What competition?" a burly boy with calloused hands asked. Aphrodite smiled at him.

"Beckendorf! How's Elysium treating you?"

"Um, good, I guess," he answered, rather awkwardly.

"Anyway, about the competition. It's a singing competition and I'm sure you could figure out the rest," she explained, impatiently, "Now, are you coming or what?" The deceased heroes looked at each other before nodding.

"We swear on the River Styx that we will not wreck havoc and do evil on Earth when we rise from the dead," they swore in unison. In a matter of seconds, their bodies became solid and they gaped in astonishment. Aphrodite beamed at them.

"Eep! This is so exciting!" she squealed, "Now close your eyes, this might make you sick." She snapped her fingers and the demigods felt like they were in a washing machine being turned inside-out and swirling around in a pink, bubbly vortex.

A few seconds later they were standing under Thalia's _massive_ pine tree where a dragon was curled around the stump, guarding the Golden Fleece that brought the daughter of Zeus back to life. The purple dragon, Peleus, raised his head but saw Aphrodite and lowered his head, going back to his nap.

The conch horn blew and they made their descent down the hill. They passed the Big House and the volleyball courts. The intoxicating smell of strawberries from the strawberry fields drifted through the air as they passed it. The demigods were awestruck when they saw all the new cabins.

"Wow. To think there was once twelve cabins," commented Silena

"I'm glad the minor gods are getting the respect they deserve," said Luke.

"And the unclaimed are getting claimed," Beckendorf reminded him. Luke nodded.

"I'm guessing Nico designed dad's cabin," Bianca said sadly, seeing that the cabin was obsidian black.

"Oh, cheer up, Bianca! Nico's fine! He's all grown up now and he's not bad with the ladies either!" Aphrodite exclaimed, "Ooh! You should have seen him today! Nico is such a heart breaker!"

Bianca smiled. "I can't wait to embarrass him." When they finally reached the Mess Hall, they took a deep breath which Aphrodite noticed.

"You'll be fine! No need to be so nervous!"

"But I was the spy," Silena muttered guiltily, Beckendorf squeezed her hand and she smiled at him.

"And I was the traitor," Luke protested.

"_Was_. _Was_ as in _past_ tense. You both know you died heroes, you all did," Aphrodite coaxed, obviously not going to give up so easily. They sighed and nodded. Aphrodite gave them a reassuring smile and led them inside. Once in, nobody realized they were there until a girl with choppy, uneven hair in braids gasped. That got her cabin-mates attention and the rest was a chain reaction, until everybody was frozen in shock.

"Bianca?" a boy sitting at a pitch-black table, presumably Hades, whispered hoarsely. Bianca gave a small nervous wave and smiled at him.

"Nico, nice to see you again." She walked to him and gave him a big sisterly hug before shaking hands with the girl he sat next to. "Hazel, long time no see," she smiled at them before bowing to Zeus and Hades. Next Percy stood.

"Bianca," he whispered. She walked up to him and hugged him too. "Listen, Bianca. I'm so sorry that you had to die. It was m -"

"Honestly, Percy, how many times do I have to tell you that it wasn't your fault? I told you already, I _chose_ to die." He nodded before hugging her again. They released and she made her way to Hades' table again, she sat and started talking to her siblings and father.

Everybody was still silent and they still continued to stare at the remaining three demigods until Clarisse finally stood.

"Silena?" she asked warily. Silena smiled a brilliant smile that was enough to make half the guys' hearts beat faster.

"Clarisse! How's it going?" she greeted. She walked towards the blood-red table and hugged Clarisse. "We'll catch up later," Silena promised before walking to Aphrodite's pink table and taking a seat.

"Beckendorf? Beckendorf!" Nyssa and Jake called from their table. Beckendorf smiled and walked over. He was then suffocated by nearly all the cabin members, including his father. He waved at Percy and Percy waved back.

Now all eyes were trained on Luke. Poor guy.

"Luke?" Annabeth whispered hesitantly, barely audible. He smiled a small, apologetic smile before he made his way to her and hugged her. He walked to Zeus' table, bowed and hugged a tearful Thalia. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end when he felt the familiar shock that happened when they touched. He then walked to Hermes' table and gave his father a hug too. Hermes was shocked by the action since his son never showed any sign of affection towards him, but he hugged him back. He took a seat next to his father and the Stolls.

That's when the big question came.

"Why are you guys alive?"

**A/N: Sorry if you guys were expecting a longer chapter and a song! I honestly thought it was going to be around four or five pages long when I typed it up on my iPad 2, but, sadly, it's only three pages long :( * sigh * Is this chapter good or bad? Gold or dirt? Review!**

**Thanks for R&R!**


	5. Chapter 3

_**This story is inspired by another story by the name of Sing It One More Time! by Miss Pavalova.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the _Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series_ or its characters. Neither do I own the _Heroes of Olympus Series_ or its characters. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned.**

**Chapter 3**

**Third Person POV:**

"Why are you guys alive?" The question came out blurted, like it wasn't suppose to be come out.

"Oh, yes! They're alive because I figured it might spice the competition up a little, you know what I mean," Aphrodite answered. Everybody nodded, satisfied with her answer, and went back to their lunches and conversations, though many sent side-way glances at the four suppose-to-be-dead demigods.

At the Aphrodite table, hugs and kisses were going around. It was a whirlwind of outstretched arms, chatter and makeup. Those who weren't there when she was alive and only heard stories, sat quietly and watched. Piper looked at Silena in utmost respect. _This was the spy_, she kept thinking, _but in the end, she died a hero by sacrificing herself for her friends. I don't think I could ever do something that brave and selfless._

"So you're Piper, right? It's nice to finally meet you," Silena greeted warmly, pulling her into a hug. Her voice sounded familiar to Piper, but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Um, yeah. It's nice to see you too. I've heard lots of stories about you," Piper told her, "You sound kinda familiar, have we met somewhere before?" she blurted.

"So you do remember me," Silena smiled, "I was the voice in your head when you went on that quest to close the Doors."

"That was you? Oh my gods," she whispered, eyes wide. Silena nodded. "Wow. I just thought it was mom or something."

At the Hephaestus table, all those who knew Beckendorf had tears in their eyes.

"Oh gods, Beckendorf, you have no idea how much we missed you," Nyssa said, hugging him for the millionth time. Beckendorf smiled, that really touched his heart. He never knew that his death caused such an impact on other people's lives. His eyes caught Leo's eyes and he stuck his hand out.

"So you're Leo, the new cabin counselor?" Leo nodded, shaking Beckendorf's hand. When he had first come to Camp, his cabin was so sad and zombie-like because of Beckendorf's death. It felt like such an honor to meet him.

"It's nice to finally meet you, I guess." Beckendorf chuckled.

"You fixed the Bronze Dragon, am I right?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah," he confirmed a little sadly. He still missed Festus, even though it was ages ago he died.

"How'd you tame it?"

"I'm a, uh, fire-user," he explained, letting a small flame form in his hand while Beckendorf watched, amazed, "so he couldn't burn me and yeah, I just fixed him, I guess."

"You're gifted, kid," he complimented, "Don't let people bring you down just because others had this gift and caused destruction."

"You guys met already?"

"Oh, yeah. I got kinda bored in Elysium, so I wandered around Asphodel for a while and I met Hazel," Bianca explained to Nico, "I didn't understand how she still remembered and that struck up a conversation and that's how I found out she's a daughter of Pluto and vice versa."

"Son, look. I'm really sorry that I was such a horrible father and abo -" Hermes tried to apologize.

"Dad, it's okay. I understand and besides you couldn't stop my destiny, even if you knew it, so stop beating yourself up about it," Luke cut him off, "If anything, I should be the one apologizing, not you. I'm sorry I was so hateful towards you, dad, I hope you can understand."

"Of course, son, but that's the past, right now we have to live in the present."

**A/N: Sorry for the amazingly crappy chapter. Gosh, I hate this chapter! It's so short and boring! Argh! I hate filler chapters! Yup, this is a filler chapter. The next chapter might come a little later than planned because I _might_ include a song since the songs make the chapters longer :P Thanks for all the reviews/alerts/favorites! But don't forget to review!**

**Thanks for R&R!**


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I know you guys were expecting another chapter, and, after such a long wait, I don't blame you if you hate me … and my Author's Note. Now, down to business.

The reason for my lack of updates is due to a minor writer's block. I've started the next chapter of this story but I couldn't finish due to, you guessed it, writer's block. I planned for the four demigods (i.e. Selena, Beckendorf, Bianca and Luke) to perform, but I just couldn't find a song that suits their situation/feelings. Take _Chapter 1_ as an example; there were references between the song _It Girl_ by _Jason Derulo_ and Percabeth's situation when Percy went missing in _Heroes of Olympus_, if you get what I mean. _**Song**_ s_**uggestions for the next chapter will be greatly appreciated.**_

Onto the next major problem.

This story has been reported.

Someone (who I will not name) PM'ed me saying that this story might be reported a few days ago because it contains song lyrics. Well a few days after that PM (aka last night), I got a notification telling me that my story has been reported. As you can guess, I was outraged; I read over the rules and guidelines and researched my situation. Apparently people have been trolling by reporting stories for no apparent reason. Also, as of July, we are having a FanFiction Blackout Day; which means we do not check PM's, review, read or update on July 27th. We don't even click on FanFiction or any links that will take us to . _**For more information, ask other authors or Google it.**_

So, because of writer's block and the reporting of this story, I am putting this story on _Hiatus._ To all of my readers/reviewers/subscribers/ favorite-ers, I am extremely sorry. But, hey, it's not like I'm discontinuing it; I'm just putting it on _temporary Hiatus_.

**P.s. I am still going to accept your song suggestions through PM's, reviews or Tumblr.**

**N.B. My Tumblr name: ScribeOfLife**

**My Tumblr blog name: Nothing, Anything and Everything**

**I'm new to Tumblr, so I don't really have a lot of posts, but, whatever -shrugs-**

**I now pronounce this story,**

**ON HIATUS!**


End file.
